


Lonely

by RaidOnTheCityKnockOutEvilTusks (HoennDexHolderOfTheNight)



Series: Cross Kanto Academy Reader X Series [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight/pseuds/RaidOnTheCityKnockOutEvilTusks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've seen him from afar. Everyone says that Gold is never lonely. So why does he look so lonely to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Project

You get pushed to the ground as the boy laughs at you. You glare at him as you stand again. Your name is _______ and you are a bit rough in general. You wear dark clothes, have scary friends, and get into fights. But you are lonely, even around you best friends. He's lonely as well.

Who's lonely? Well your crush of course! His name is Gold and he seems pretty nice. Well, you never have talked to him. You're not brave enough to. You have one class with him, which is Biology.

That happens to be the class you have now. You sit in your seat as Gold and his friend -[GirlWithCrushOnSilver]- enters the room. You have no idea what is up with those two. Sometimes you swear that they are a couple. You tap your pencil on your desk. As people go to tell you to stop, you glare at them. The teacher walks in and sighs.

"Okay, we are starting our partner Projects today," Some people start to plan their partners. You roll your eyes, "I have the partner list right here," Groans of disappointment fill the room. The teacher frowns, "Listen for your name," You tune her out. You'll most likely have to do the project by yourself cause no one is brave enough to be your partner.

"_____ and Gold," Suddenly she has your attention. Gold looks at -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- and then turns and gives you a smirk. You slightly blush and think about flicking him off. Minutes later, you're sitting with your crush planning out your project. You try not to seem nervous, since people would suspect something.

"Got it, ______?" You look up.

"What?" You ask, since you had been lost in thoughts about the boy in front of you.

"You're doing this part," He pointed to your part, "And I got this part!" You glare at him, trying to slightly scare him.

"You took more of the work," You comment. He smirks.

"Well it's easy stuff. I'm pretty good at Biology and so is Silvy," You frown.

"Who's Silvy? Is that the girl you were talking to at the beginning of class?" Gold looks like he's trying to hold back a laugh.

"No, that's -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-," He tells you.

"Then is Silvy your girlfriend?" His face turns slightly red and he looks at you like you were crazy.

"Where have you been, _____?" He asks you. You blink.

"Here," He laughs.

"Silvy's my nickname for Silver," You try to put a face to the name.

"I don't know her," He hits his self in the face. Now you're confused.

"Silvy's a boy and he's my best friend," You sigh in understanding, "Hey ______, your not so bad!" You glare at him.

"Bad? I thought I was," He smiles.

"You just seem scary! You're just a normal girl," You pout and kick him in the knee. Hard, "Ow! Hey ____!" You laugh and he ends up laughing with you.

"_____, Gold! Work on your project!" The two of you smile at each other.

**~RXG~**

You sit with your normal friends weeks after becoming friends with Gold. You guys only talked in Biology and sometime Via text, but never when your friends were around. You couldn't be seen with Gold. No matter how much you wanted to or how much your heart raced, you couldn't ruin your look. You see him eat lunch with a pretty big group of people including -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-. You hated that girl.

"Hey ____," You look at your friend as you finish your pizza.

"What?" You ask with a frown on your face.

"We're going to spray paint someone's locker Saturday. You in?" You think about it and then nod eventually.

"Sure. Haven't vandalized things in forever,"


	2. -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-'s Locker

You frown as you glance at Gold and -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-. They seem to be on a date. He pointed to something in the window of the store. She suddenly got excited.

"Are you going to buy that or not? You're holding up the line," You turn back to the cash register and take money out of your wallet.

"Here,"

**~RXG~**

You see the two eating together. You eat alone, due to wanting to buy Gold a present without your friends knowing. You look at your watch to see that you better get going. You sat up, toss your trash away, and then noticed that -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- is sitting with another person. You think the person is a girl. -[GirlWithCrushOnSilver]- looks nervous. Did she have a crush on that other girl? She couldn't have though. She was dating Gold, right? You leave the mall and call your friend up.

"Got the paint? Well I want to do -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-'s locker,"

**~RXG~**

You're glad that one of your friends is a great hacker. Since your school had several bad groups, the teachers wouldn't know who did this. Your friend shows you -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-'s locker. He gets it open for you. Inside the locker are several pictures of her and three others. One is Gold and the one of the others is the flat chested girl from lunch. You want to hurt her badly. You take the picture and a pen and write insults all over the picture. Then you put it back. You close her locker and shake the spray paint bottle. You couldn't wait to do this. Everyone would know her for who she was. You open it and hesitate for a second. Gold would most likely hate you for doing this to his girlfriend, but you had to do it. You open the bottle and spray paint words on the locker.

_W***e  
A**hole  
You don't deserve him  
Go kill yourself S**t Face_

You decide that was enough and you head to help your group with the lockers they were doing.

**~RXG~**

That Monday, you watch her reaction from afar. She looks confused and extremely upset. A girl comforts her and Gold pats her on the back. You frown. No one stayed away from her. She wasn't suppose to have Gold anymore. The girl from the picture runs up and looks at -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- with worry. The two embrace and suddenly you and Gold lock eyes. Before he can get any ideas, you walk down the hallway. Before you can get far enough, he's turning you around to face him. You knew you should have got someone else to do her locker

"_____, why did you do that to -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-'s locker?" He asked and you looked away.

"Why do you think I did that?" He pulled the picture out of his pocket.

"This is your handwriting," He tosses the photo at you, "You can't just do that to someone who hasn't done anything to you," You glare at him.

"You're just defensive cause she's your girlfriend!" He looks at you in confusion.

"She doesn't like me. She likes Silver," You look at him, confused.

"She seemed to like that girl with the red hair," Gold groaned.

"Silver hates to be called a girl," Your eyes widen.

"That was a guy?" Gold sighed.

"Yes, _____. Silver might not look very manly, but he's a guy," You turn away.

"I bet the reason they're not dating is cause he likes guys," You face suddenly hurt.

"Silver's straight and he likes her back," He growls at you, "You need to switch your attitude,"

"I'm not the one who randomly changed his attitude!" Gold glares at you one more time before walking away.


	3. Coffee Shop Battles

You're depressed the rest of the day. Gold won't even look your way. You tried not to look hurt by it, but some of your friends noticed something was up. You were glad they said nothing. Biology, which is normally your favorite class, cannot end soon enough. Gold sits with -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- and completely ignores you. Gold glances at you and then turns back to -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-. Today is not your day. You barely listen to the teacher and leave like a zombie. You are so glad that school's almost out for the day. As you head to you next to last class, Gold passes you. The two of you hit shoulders, but neither of you stopped.

You couldn't spend to much time on him. After all, you two are totally different from each other.

**~RXG~**

You and your friends are hanging out again. It's after school and you guys decide to go to Starbucks. As you enter, you become surprised. Gold's there with two other people. One you recognize as the mute girl, -[GirlWithACrushOnGreen]-. You know her from lunch and from conversations you have had with your friends. Gold looks at you with surprise, but you look away. You were not going to talk to him. You and your 'gang' head to the front and order your drinks. One of them is a jerk to -[BoyWithACrushOnBlue]- who happens to be working here. You guys take a seat at a table. You stop paying attention to your friends until they burst out laughing at Gold's table. You turn toward their table to see -[GirlWithACrushOnGreen]- blushing and both boys glaring at your group. You notice that one of your friends doesn't have his drink anymore. Then you notice that -[GirlWithACrushOnGreen]- is covered with it. You slightly think it's funny, so you laugh along with the group. Green says something to the other two and Gold looks away with hurt in his eyes. You resist the erge to frown. You friends do something else to the group that makes Gold run up to your table.

"Leave her alone!" He growls and your group laughs at how mad he's getting.

"What can you do about it, precious metal?" One teases and Gold glares in response.

"You'll see what I can do," Then a punch is thrown. That gets you out of your day dreams. Before your friends can throw a punch back, your between the two of them.

"That's enough," You glare at Gold and he looks away, "You may fight outside if that's what you want. No blood inside a building," Your group frowns, but gets up.

"Fine then, _____, but there's one condition," You look at your friend.

"What is it?"

"You have to fight him,"


	4. Ex-Friends

You blink.

"What?" You ask. Your friend looks at you.

"I fight him in here or you fight him outside," You are glad that you never wear skirts. You sigh and looked at Gold.

"Fine. Whatever," You cross your arms and then look at your friend. Then you head outside. You don't mind fights, since you've been taking karate and like things since you were six. You had no idea how good Gold was when it came to fighting. When you got outside, you noticed Gold texting. You wonder who it is. Your friends step behind you and Gold's 'friends' stayed to the side. He tossed his phone to Green.

"Take care of that for me," He told the other boy. Then he got into fighting position. You did the same thing. For a minute or two, you and Gold stared at each other, wondering who would take the first move. Eventually, you found yourself dodging attacks from Gold. You hit him a couple times, but nothing major. Gold was pretty good at dodging. You hope this fight ends quickly.

"Gold!" Minutes into your battle, -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-'s voice. It distracts you long enough for Gold to knock you down. You try to catch your breath as Gold helps you up.

"Oh gosh ______! I didn't mean to actually hurt you!" You don't believe that for a second. As soon as you feel okay, you glare at him.

"You're a weak person _____," You turn toward your friend that said that.

"What did you say?" You growl as you push Gold away.

"You're weak," He says again, "You should have been able to beat him with your eyes close. Sorry, _____, but you're out," Your eyes widen as shock fills you. Your friends were leaving you, betraying you? "Come on guys," They leave and only one gives you a sad look. The others don't seem to care. 

"_____, are you alright?" -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- asks. You glare at her.

"Shut up and leave me alone!" You hated her so much! Why couldn't she leave you alone? "I don't like you, don't you know that?" Your eyes widen as you feel arms around you. You have no idea what's going on. You then notice that it's -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- who's hugging you. That's when you break down. You hug her back and she consoles you. You can't believe she's doing this for you, even after how you've been treating her lately.

"It's alright, ______," She says to you and you just nod. The two of you then let go of each other, "It would be great if we could be friends!" You slightly smile at her and then stand up. She stands up as well.

"Well that was pretty fun!" The two of you glare at Gold. He holds his hands in the air in surrender. Maybe you could be friends with them, they seemed like they would be better friends then your last ones.


	5. He Brings You Home

Gold puts his arm around you and you blush. Then you look away. Gold directs you to the table that Green and mute girl are sitting at. He takes his arm back as you sit. You miss his arm already. He offers to get your drink from the table you and your old friends had sat at. He doesn't take long to get it. He hands it to you and the two of you listen to Green and -[GirlWithACrushOnGreen]-.

"M-My n-name is -[GirlWithACrushOnGreen]-,"

"No. Try again,"

"M.... My n-name i.....is -[GirlWithACrushOnGreen," Green sighs.

"My,"

"M-My," He takes a drink of his coffee.

"No, -[GirlWithACrushOnGreen]-. My," She seems to be shaking.

"Don't be to hard on the girl," You hear yourself talking. Green glares at you.

"Look who's talking," You glare at him and think about showing him who's boss. The contact of you and Gold's hands stops the thought short. The two of you look at each other. He smiles at you. You blush and look away.

"My!" -[GirlWithACrushOnGreen]- says and Green smiles at her.

"That's it! Now, name. N-A-M-E," He spells it out. You gag inside your head as you see how lovely-dovely they are being. A minute or two later, -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- sits down with the red haired boy.

"Okay _____!" She says with a smile, "This is Silver," She points to the boy, "That's Blue and -[BoyWithACrushOnBlue]- at the counter," You look over there, "That's Green and -[GirlWithACrushOnGreen]-," The girl slightly waves, "You know me and Gold! Oh and that's Crystal," The blue haired girl glared at -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-. You forgot the blue haired girl was even there. After talking for a while, everyone started to leave.

Gold decided to bring you home. Oh boy. 

**~RXG~**

"Thanks," You say to him as he drops you off.

"You're welcome, _____" You turn to go inside, "Hey _______?"

"Yeah?" You turn around and your eyes widened. This could not be happening! Was it?

Gold wrapped his arms around you as he kissed you. After the shock wore off, you kissed him back.


	6. Confession

Gold breaks the kiss minutes later. You look at him in awe. He smirks at you.

"You look so innocent when you look at me like that," You slightly blushed and looked away. He makes you look at you again, "_____, I have to admit something," You hit his hand off your chin.

"What is it?" He slightly blushes.

"I like you," You blush, but roll you eyes.

"I figured that. You did just kiss me. You don't go around kissing girls that you don't like," 

"Maybe I do," He retorts back. You glare at him and he laughs, "I'm just kidding, _______," He smirks at you, "So, _____. Will you be my girlfriend?" You smile and throw your arms around him.

"Of course!"

**~GXR~**

The next day you arrive at school with your hand in Gold's. When people give you and him weird looks, you glare. Gold just smirks at everyone. That idiot.

"Oh!" You see Silver, Blue, and -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- standing behind you two, "You're finally together! That's great!" Gold smirks.

"Thanks to you -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-, now you should tell your crush how you feel," She blushes and glares at him.

"You can't make me!" You smile and slightly giggle. They all look at you.

"I'm sorry," You say with a slight smile, "I couldn't help it," -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- smiles.

"Oh! Silvy!~" Blue says, "I left something in my locker. Mind getting it for me?" He sighs, "You can go with him, -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-. Then Blue winks at her. -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- nods and the two walk away. Blue looks at the two of you, "You can bring her Saturday if you want, just don't forget to get Silvy a present!" You looked at her with a confused look.

"Okay Blue," Gold says, "She'll be there. We'll just have to go shopping. Do you know what he wants for his birthday?" She shakes her head.

"I have no idea," She smiles, "I better go tell Silver it was a mistake," She runs the way the other two went. Gold directs you down the hallway. You tell him where your locker is. When you get there, there are notes all over your locker from your Ex-Friends. After throwing them all away, you open your locker. Gold waits for you and the two of you go to his locker. Then you head to class. Sadly, all you have is biology with him. You can't wait for that class.


	7. Saturday Blues

It's Saturday and you are in Gold's car with Crystal and -[BoyWithACrushOnCrystal]-. He doesn't seem to happy to be in the car with you guys. You know the two aren't very close. Crystal stares out the window and -[BoyWithACrushOnCrystal]- stares out the other. They're pretty sweet to say the least.

"Don't be nervous," Gold says as he takes your hand in his. You slightly blush and then sigh.

"Easy for you to say. Most of these people I have been mean to. I don't know how this is going to turn out," He shocks you with a kiss and then whispers something into your ear before he sits back up.

"You've got me," Your face is really red now. He smirks at you and then starts the car. One day you'll get him off guard. Hopefully that day is soon. Your group arrives minutes after most of the people arrive.

"Look who it is," A voice said to you as you entered the roller ring. You turn around with a glare.

"-[GirlWithACrushOnDiamond]-, how lovely it is to see you," You said with sarcasm. You dislike this girl more than anyone. You even disliked her more than -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- when you hated her.

"I am Diamond's guest," She sneers as you notice Violet's hair peeking up over her hiding place.

"Violet's not a guest, is she?" You ask with a smirk, "I can get you kicked out when Blue gets here," She smirks back.

"I have my ways to ruin you and Gold's relationship," Your eyes widen. No. Now she's gone to far.

"I swear I'm going to beat -[GirlWithACrushOnDiamond]- up!" You growl.

"I don't like you either, butt hole," Diamond's girl retorts as you glare at her.

"What did you just call me?"

"Girls! Blue's car just pulled up! Everyone hide!" A voice yells and you go into hiding. You end up hiding with that butt hole. Gosh you could just punch her!

"Why did you bring me to an abandon roller ring? If you wanted me to go roller skating, I could go to one that actually attracts people!" A familiar voice says as two figures enter the dark building.

"Gosh Silvy! Calm your butt down!" Blue flicked the lights on and everyone jumped out of their hiding spaces.

"Surprise!"

"Happy birthday!" Then the party started.

\--=-=--

You smile as Gold helps you up. The skates are on and you are ready to skate. You are actually not to bad at skating. Gold holds your hand as the two of you make your way to the ring. You notice -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- struggling to talk to Silver. You had to help. After a while of skating, you told Gold that you needed to talk to Silver. He was hesitant to let you go, but he does. You reach Silver and tap him on the shoulder. He's talking to Violet and trying to get her to go away.

"I need to speak with you," You say to him and he nods. This gives him a chance to get away. The two of you move to an empty area, "Talk to -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-," You say to him and he sighs.

"I've been trying," He admits. You cross your arms.

"Talk to her, make her feel better, and figure out how you feel about her," He has a bit of shock in his eyes, "Come on, you've got to like her back," Silver's face is a little red.

"I'll talk to her," He tells you. Before you can answer, Violet is pulling Silver away. You frown and skate back over to Gold. He looks worried, but you ignore his worried look.

"I'm fine," You tell him after a while as you two continue to skate. Gold doesn't doubt you for a second.

\--=-=-- 

You are really happy for -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-. They're finally talking. Presents are opened, Violet's thrown out, and -[GirlWithACrushOnDiamond]- almost gets kicked out. The night is almost complete. You and Gold are sitting together at a table as most people go back to skate. This is your chance to catch Gold off guard. He is paying more attention to the people in the ring than to you at the moment.

"Hey Gold," He looks at you with confusion in his face as you kiss him. This one lasts longer than the one in the car. You wrap your arms around his neck and he wraps his around your waist.

"This is a Roller Ring, not a kissing ring," Blue's voice gets Gold and you to pull apart. The two of you are blushing as Blue giggles away. You look into each other's eyes and smile at each other. You could not be any happier at any time in your life.

\--=-=--

You wish that you didn't have to go home. You stand outside of your house looking at your boyfriend. Gold doesn't seem to want to leave either. Knowing that your father would want you in as soon as possible, you open your mouth to say bye. Of course he catches you off guard again. The two of you are kissing again before he leaves. You head inside, your face red. You already miss him. More than you have ever missed anyone.

Maybe life can stay this good? You shouldn't jink yourself though. 

You fall asleep thinking about Gold.


End file.
